El rey de la carretera
by mer1
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru van a casarse demo... Hay una suma que nuca o casi nunca falla: alchool y coche, resultado: tragedia y drama POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!


Para que entiendan el fic:

Letras normales = narración..

_Letras cursivas_ = canción….

*+* = separación entre la historia y la canción

Ahora si, les advierto que el fic es puro drama, y yo al leer la canción me puse a llorar (la primera vez que la escuché) por eso ahora les advierto que si lo leen cojan un paquete o dos o tres de pañuelos

Los personajes aquí nombrados no son míos… bla bla bla no lo hago con bienes monetarios pero debía desahogarme de alguna manera… que disfruten el fic….

El rey de la carretera

Un grupo de personas estaba saliendo de la iglesia, todos con relucientes sonrisas, sobre todo una chica de pelo negro y ojos azul-noche, la chica iba de la mano de su prometido Kenshin Himura, con él cual dentro de unos meses contraería matrimonio, a su lado su amiga inseparable Misao Makimachi junto a su prometido Aoshi Shinomori…. Al lado de Kenshin Sanosuke Sagara de la mano de Megumi Takami… 

- no puedo creer que por fin os caséis Jo-chna!!

- Yo tampoco Sano, yo tampoco, pero le agradezco a todos habernos acompañado a Ken y a mi hoy

- Naaa Kao-chan sabes d sobra que vendría…

- Hai Misao-chan, tu y Meg siempre habéis estado conmigo 

- Juojojojojo ahora será mejor que os de unas clases a ti y a Misao-chan para que sepáis dar todo el la noche de bodas juojojojo

Misao y Kaoru se sonrojaron hasta el tope causando la risa de todos los demás, con la alegría en todos o poros de cada uno se fueron a un bar de copas a celebrar la fecha de la boda, Kenshin conducía el auto donde iban Misao y Kaoru junto a Aoshi, Sano conducía su propio con Megumi al lado…

Al llegar al bar todos pidieron copas y comenzaron a celebrar….

La noche llegó mientras ellos celebraban…

- Sano cariño, tenemos que irnos….

- Ok, chicos, la zorita y yo nos vamos…

- Espera Sano, déjanos de camino a Misao y a mi

- Ok Kenshin, Jo-chan nos vamos, os vemos mañana en el parque!!

- Ok_ dijo Kaoru mientras Kenshin seguía bebiendo y asentía…

El grupo se separó mientras Kenshin pedía otra copa…

- Ken cariño ya basta…

- Ne Kao-chan, la última copa si??

El aliento de Kenshin apestaba a ron, Kaoru disimuladamente cogió las llaves del coche y se las aleó a Kenshin….

- cielo te he visto coger las llaves… hip… anda dámelas….

*+*

_El le dijo la última copa y ella que no bebiera_

_Le escondió en el bolso las llaves del coche_

_Tanto no he bebido igual que otras noches_

_Y se las dio…_

*+*

Kenshin y Kaoru caminaban hacía el coche estacionado en la puerta del bar, Kenshin portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Kaoru lo mantenía apoyado en su hombro….

- Ken… mejor pidamos un taxi y mañana venimos por el coche si??

- Ne Kaoru, estoy bien, puedo conducir…

- Demo…

- Confías en mi Koishi??

- Claro que si Kenshin demo…

- Si confías en mi entonces vámonos en mi auto…

- Esta bien Kenshin, montemos…

Kaoru se separó de Kenshin y se montó en el asiento de copiloto, Ken con un vaso medio vacío de ron se monto temblando un poco, Kao o miró seriamente mientras Kenshin metía sin dificultad la llave en el contacto y arrancaba el coche… Kaoru miró el vaso de ron y sin más lo tomó…

*+*

_Un tal cenicero esconde el último resto de ron_

_Mira que bien conozco la carretera_

_Ella dijo con miedo que no corriera_

_Se bebía el resto de ron con tal de que no bebiera_

*+*

Kaoru aseguraba su cinturón mientras se agarraba a eso que tiene los coches en las puertas en el techo, Kenshin sonreía, la velocidad del coche aumentaba…

- ves como no pasa nada Kao-chan?? Soy el rey!!! Jajaja

- ken por favor… por favor ve más despacio… 

Pero Kenshin solo aceleraba más y más sin importar la curva errada que tenían que coger, Kaoru cerro los ojos mientras la radió ponía su canción favorita y el coche se salía de la carretera, el cinturón de Kaoru se rompió al mismo tiempo que sus manos soltaban el soporte del techo…. 

- te amo Ken….

*+*

_Y mas pisada el acelerador…_

_Tranquila soy el rey de la carretera_

_Cuidado con la curva le dijo ella_

_Volaron los cristales por las estrellas_

_Y se quedó dormía la reina de la carretera_

_Quedó sonando en la radio del coche _

_la__ canción que le gustaba…_

*+*

Kenshin despertó de pronto solo para ver el coche destrozado y sin cristales a unos metros de él, se levantó temblando, sus ojos buscaban con desesperación a su joven prometida, sus manos temblaban al mismo tiempo qu leves pasos caminaban hacia el coche, Kao no estaba en el auto, causando más desesperación en el cuerpo de Kenshin…

A unos metros descubrió a su linda prometida….

*+*

_La buscaba perdido_

_La culpa fue mía seré mal nació con la mierda bebía_

_Y la encontró _

_y__ diciendo este dormía le daba otro beso de amor…_

*+*

Sus labios se separaron de los fríos de su prometida, acariciando su fría cara le habló con voz temblorosa…

- Kao… Kaoru-dono… por favor despierta… despierta…..

- Disculpa… quien eres y quien es ella??

Kenshin volteó a ver al policía que le hablaba, el joven de pelo negro (el policía) se arrodillo junto ala pareja y tomó la muñeca de Kaoru…

- lo siento… lo siento mucho jovencito…

*+*

_Que no se acuesta tu madre… despierta nena_

_Y se le corto al instante la borrachera_

_Cuando el guardia se descubrió_

_Y le preguntó quien era, lo siento de corazón _

_Sobre la raya blanca de la carretera_

_Y beso y la almohada donde durmiera_

_Donde estaba su cara que guapa era_

_Y se quedó dormía la reina de la carretera_

*+*

Las ambulancias llegaron rápidamente al lugar del accidente, Kenshin tembloroso se negaba a soltar a Kaoru, se negaba a creer que su chica ya no despertaría más, se segaba así mismo esa posibilidad, no había rato de alcohol en su cara, ni siquiera en su aliento….

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodas por las mejillas de Kenshin al comprobar, al aceptar que Kaoru no volvería a abrir los ojos, al sentir que su piel se enfriaba más y más y se hacía cada vez más dura….

Un doctor se acercó a él junto a dos más que portaban una camilla…

- por favor debe venir con nosotros…

- ie…

- tenemos que curar sus heridas, a no podemos hacer nada por la chica…

- ie… ie.. IIIEEEE!!!!!

Kenshin en su agonía abrazó aun más fuerte el inerte cuerpo de su prometida….

Diciendo incoherencias de cuando se conocieron…. de cómo se declararon…. de cómo se prometieron… de cómo le pusieron la fecha a la boda esa misma tarde…. De todo lo vivido con su adorada, con su amada Kaoru Kamiya….

*+*

_Callaron las sirenas de las ambulancias_

_Silencio en la carretera…_

_Le ponía esta tarde la fecha a la boda_

_No quiero quedarme tu no te vas sola_

_Sin ella no… que nadie me cure ahora_

_Quiero morirme doctor…._

_Era la más bonita de la pandilla_

_Decía que le hablaba desde chiquilla_

*+*

El sonido de un móvil sonó en la carretera una luz amarillenta salía de la cunita, allí un móvil sonaba sin descanso, en la pantalla del misma s podía leer… "Misao-chan…"

*+*

_En la cuneta un móvil sonó…_

_Era su mejor amiga y ya no estaba su voz_

*+*

Kenshin temblada de arriba a bajo cuando lo separaron de Kaoru, a la joven de pelo negro la metieron en una bolsa negra mientras la subían a una ambulancia, a Kenshin lo subieron a una camilla, el joven se negaba a dejar a Kaoru por lo que los doctores tuvieron que montarlo en la misma ambulancia que la joven inerte…

Un pálido Kenshin tenía su vista fija en la bolsa donde reposaba Kaoru….

Sus ojos estaban rojos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sus mano temblaban…..

*+*

_Como el cuento pare… esto a su vieja_

_Ella me dijo que no corriera_

_Como le explico a nadie que no esta ella_

_Que se quedó dormía su niña en la carretera…._

*+*

A los pocos días Kenshin salió del hospital, los chicos estaban con él, todos y cada uno de ellos tenía la mirada perdida, llena de tristeza, de desolación, Misao estaba pálida aun no asumía la muerte de Kaoru, jamás podría asumirla.. 

Ninguno de ellos podía asumirla… ninguno…

Los padres de Kaoru estaban destrozados, no podían creer que su única hija que su felicidad ya no estaba….

Kenshin se separaba de todos ellos, sin dar ninguna explicación se alejó en la lejanía, Misao se derrumbaba poco después en brazos de Aoshi llorando….

Kenshin volvía a la curva del accidente, sus ojos estaban vacíos de toda expresión que no fuera la tristeza y el dolor…. 

En su mano levaba un ramo de jazmines, las flores preferidas de Kaoru en la otra llevaba una cruz de madera, al acercarse puedo encontrar un zapato de su amada, arrancó un flor de la carretera y besándola clavó la cruz junto al ramo de Jazmines….

*+*

_Y se hizo el fuerte a los cuantos días_

_Volviendo a la curva aquella…_

_Al hablarle sentía la voz del diablo que lo maldecía_

_Encontró su zapado, beso una flor _

_Amarró la cruz al ramo y junto al arcén la clavó…._

*+*

Sin más salió de allí y fue directo a él bar en el cual se emborrachara junto a él su otro coche…

Se bebió al menos 7 botellas de ron, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, recordaba claramente las lágrimas de los padres de Kaoru, las lágrimas de los demás y sobre todo la preocupación de su madre para con él…

Salió del bar pagando la cuenta y se acercó a su coche, temblando se metió dentro y prendió el contacto, comenzó a conducir aun con el alcohol en sus venas…. 

En su cabeza solo una simple idea, un idea que lo reconfortaba…. Encontrarse con ella de nuevo…

- Ken cariño ya basta…

- Ken… mejor pidamos un taxi y mañana venimos por el coche si??

- ken por favor… por favor ve más despacio… 

- te amo Ken….

Esas frases estaban presentes en la cabeza de Kenshin, jamás olvidaría esa frases, Kaoru supo lo que venía en ese accidente, sabia que probablemente no saldría viva de él y por última vez le dijo que le amaba, el ni siquiera se lo había dicho, no se había despedido de ella….

*+*

_Cogía al cabo del rato otra borrachera…_

_Mira que bien conozco la carretera…_

_Y La misma curva buscó_

_Quería irse con ella y más pisaba el acelerador…._

*+*

En la misma curva, con el mismo alcohol no, con más alcohol en su sangre, sin cinturón puesto Kenshin se entregó a los brazos de su amada….

Dejó que la muerte se lo llevará con la linda chica de ojos azul-noche que desde pequeño lo tenía embrujado en las redes del amor….

*+*

_Donde quiera que esté yo se que me espera._

_Perdona madre me voy con ella_

_Volaron los cristales por las estrellas_

_Y se quedó dormido el rey de la carretera_

*+*

La noticia de la muerte de Kenshin pronto llegó a los oídos de sus amigos… y pocos días después n sus corazones destrozados enterraron a la pareja en el cementerio, los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro, para toda la eternidad, en su lápidas releía…

"Kaoru Kamiya de Himura y Kenshin Himura reposarán juntos para toda la eternidad, por que el amor que les unió en vida y que los unirá eternamente es superior a la muerte… amigos aquí os recordarán siempre vuestros padres y amigos… que seáis felices allí donde estéis, ambo juntos…."

Dos ramos de flores, una de Jazmines y otro de Lilas reposaban en la fría lápida donde descansarían por siempre ambos chicos….

**_FIN_**

**__**

*+* Epilogo *+*

Años después…

Misao y Aoshi tuvieron una preciosa niña de ojos azul-noche a la que pusieron Kaoru y Sano y Megumi tuvieron un precioso niño que sin saber por que tenía el pelo rojo y ojos lilas al que pusieron Kenshin…

Serían ellos los que continuaran el amor de Kenshin y Kaoru???

Canción:

El rey de la carretera / Ecos del Rocío

N/A:

Bueno yo les avisé que era drama, así que no me echen la culpa si están llorando T.T

En fin gracias por leer este fic y dejen review onigai!!!!

**_Dedicado a todas las victimas de la carretera, que todos y cada uno de ustedes descanse en paz_**

****

Por último un consejo:

**_No conduzcas bebido por que puede ser nefasto, si bebes no cojas el coche o tus seres queridos pueden pagar las consecuencias de tus actos…._**


End file.
